A Brutal Life
by FallenMockinjay
Summary: Foxface thinks about her life before the arena as she trys to survive. She has had a terrible life full of secrets, tortures and rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

I run through the trees, pushing branches out of my face. Me and my mentor have agreed I would sneak around and stay out of harms way until I was in the final two. Then I would fight. Nobody knows I am skilled in combat, knife, bow and arrow, well, pretty much any kind of fighting. People don't know that at one point I had to kill. Kill so I could survive. This is my story.

***Flashback***

When I was ten, the peacekeepers in district three noticed I had fighting potential. I had sharp eyes, astute ears, was incredibly quick, both mentally and physically (that and my flaming orange hair didn't help nicknames like 'fox girl' or 'tiger face') plus I didn't make friends easily. I had one good friend though, she was called Daffy and was the complete opposite of me! She was girly, flowery and all airy fairy but we got on so well, she was the reason I got into hunting. I couldn't tell anyone about Daffy though, her parents died when she was five (I was eight) and she had lived secretly in the forest on the border since then. Thats when I learnt to hunt and care for her. I brought her books, stole meat, picked plants and pretty soon I knew the land, the plants and the animals like the back of my hand and instead of stealing, I hunted. One day I had laid snares around a tree and was crouched in the grass, waiting for the squirrels to come out. One slid down the tree and caught itself in the snare, dying instantly. After a while I had five squirrels slung over my back and was heading back to the hollow tree where Daffy camped. A shot rang out and a bullet flew past me. Daffy screamed and ran out, the shots still coming. I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a tree,

BANG BANG BANG.

The shots kept on coming, echoing through the forest, birds flew up into the sky, their petrified squarks filled the air. Tears of fear stained her face. I squeezed her hand and brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. She was filthy, mud caked all over her and twigs stuck in her hair. I loved her like a sister and I could not believe this was the end. Two peace keepers marched over and pointed guns to our heads; Daffy squealed as he pulled the trigger halfway. I screamed and hit out, kicking him in the stomach. I knocked the gun out of his hands and pushed him to the floor, banging his head against the tree. The other released grabbed my wrists and forced them behind my back

"RUN DAFFY RUN!" I screamed but she just stood there, crying uncontrollably. She stupidly tried to help me instead but the other man had dragged himself off the ground and grabbed her ankles sweeping her off the ground. The two men carried us to the town, we struggled but they managed to drag us onto the town hall platform stage, its only used for reapings but today something even more terrible would take place, at least for me. They took me back through the big iron doors they take tributes through, at first I thought they would save us both but they threw Daffy down and shot her. I screamed. The doors closed behind me. Everything went black.

***Back to arena***

I throw the pack I picked on my back and try to find a camp


	2. Chapter 2

I awake with a jolt. Rubbing my neck I hop down from my 'nest' in trees. I cautiously glance around, my ears picking up the slightest trace of sound. Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel would have already banded up by this point and are probably hunting, too preoccupied with the slaughter of an innocent dear to notice the people hunting them. I stuff my sleeping bag back into the pack and get up, making my way toward the noises. I see them cornering a deer, giggling menacingly. They think they are the best once in this competition, that they need not worry but what they don't seem to notice is me, grabbing their supplies of dead rabbit and bird. I sneak it away, far away and check the general area before setting up a fire. I turn the meat slowly on spit, thinking back to before the reaping.

****FLASHBACK****

I was dragged inside, kicking and screaming Daffy's name. The peacekeepers pin me down and clamp a firm hand over my mouth, silencing me. They exchanged ideas over what exactly to do with me (torture-wise). Each idea is more and more gruesome and terrible than the last. I try to stop listening but I just cant make myself. One of them then comes up with a 'perfect idea' though he whispers it into the other peacekeepers ear so I couldn't hear. Terror ran through my veins making me shiver and stutter as he whispered

"You're going to have a lovely surprise!" With that menacing hiss, they grabbed my by the shoulders and forced me backward, into a chair attached with wire to the ceiling. The chair swung back slowly, lifting me up at the same time until I was suspended over a deep pool of water. My hands were tied behind my back, my legs trussed up, if they were to drown me, I would have no hope of surviving. I shuddered violently as they lowered me down, my toes almost coming into contact with the water. I screamed out for help, still thinking that they were intending to drown me but no. Much worse was to come. Electricity shot through the wire, making me and my chair vibrate as I screamed out a blood-curdling scream. It finally ceased and I relaxed, all energy drained from my body though they didn't stop there. The dunked me with no warning under the water then drew me back up and once again electricity was turned on, only this time amplified with the effects of water. I screamed until my throat was horse, drowning out the peacekeepers jeering and taunting laughter. They repeated this motion several times, each with the same effect on me until the final time. They dunked me fully under and sent the electricity down through the wire without drawing me up. I writhed in pain and attempted to hold my breath though it was too hard. I screamed under water, bubbles emitting from my mouth. They then released me from the searing pain and hauled me back over the edge of the pool, by which time I was out cold.


End file.
